Dishwashing mechanism has been developing along a variety of lines, and this development has been sufficiently intensive that several types may be considered as competitive with respect to washing efficiency, ease of installation, simplicity of components, and inclusion of auxiliary features. The general concept of positioning dishes in open racks within a spray chamber, and washing them with moving spray heads using either fresh or recirculating water in conjunction with suitable detergents, has long since been established. Rotative spray heads mounted on moving carriers have become one of the standard ways of delivering the washing spray. Some forms of dishwashers have front-opening doors providing access to the interior, and another provides access from the top by tipping up a sink that functions also as a cover for the spray chamber. In this latter type of device, provisions have been made for a disconnectable drain to the sink that couples with the drain conduit when the sink is in the down position. The present invention is of this general type. Several different washing, rinsing, and drying cycles have been developed around these various types of mechanism. The extent of these lines of development is clearly shown in the numerous patents in the field. The following are cited as typical, but by no means an exhaustive list:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3358702 T. Schaap 3356097 T. Schaap 12/5/67 3454019 C. DeLeedy 1969 3504683 H. Timmer, et al. 1970 3514330 T. Schaap, et al. 1970 ______________________________________